Justice League United: Public Enemies
Plot Lex Luthor continues to run LexCorp and rises to fame and fortune as he brings his company to new heights. He bought out petroleum companies and pharmaceutical companies, and eventually took over the prestigious Daily Planet newspaper. He also tries hard to make himself look good in front of the American population. He participates in humanitarian projects and aids in helping to stop diseases. This is all happening while the United States government becomes very weak in international affairs due to its extremely terrible economy. U.S. president Patrick Kent resigns due to pressure and an election is held. Luthor runs for president as an independent and wins due to his great public appearance, goodwill, and need for change. The Justice League is terrified. Luthor jump starts the American economy with numerous projects, helps Gotham City recover from a deadly earthquake, and forms alliances with many countries. His approval rating skyrockets. However, only Justice League knows that he was behind the destruction in the last movie . Bruce Wayne publicly comes out to criticize Luthor and abandons Wayne Enterprises' all ties to the government, which destroys its stock. Luthor, meanwhile, forms a superhero team working for the government. It consists of: Captain Atom (an Afghan War survivor who takes part in a dangerous military nuclear experiment sanctioned by Luthor and then has access to the "Quantum Field"), Major Force (another experiment), Red Tornado, Blue Beetle, and John Stewart. Batman cannot control his anger and storms the White House without help of the Justice League. People get injured, but Batman is captured after Luthor's superheroes stop him. Angered by the event, Luthor names Superman responsible for an asteroid nearly missing Earth. With the Justice League's reputation falling, they go into hiding. It is learned that Luthor formed an alliance with Libra before his presidency, to ally Earth with Apokolips so that they can let them take over. Libra says that once Apokolips destroys Earth and learns of the Anti-life Equation, Luthor will be given access to it. The Justice League doesn't know this, they just know that Luthor was behind the events of the last movie and cannot be trusted as president. The CIA learns of the Justice League's hiding, and the army, along with the government superheroes, infiltrate it. With the Justice League nearly defeated, Blue Beetle sees Luthor talking to Libra and tells the superheroes. Blue Beetle, Red Tornado, and John Stewart switch sides in the fight, and the tide seems to turn. Major Force dies in the battle. Luthor tells the army to leave. Captain Atom unlocks his potential and fights the League, nearly killing Wonder Woman. However, Luthor walks in with an injected super-steroid and an Apokoliptan suit and injures Captain Atom. Following him are his surviving villains from the last movie, Tigress, Shadow-Thief, and Black Spider. The Justice League defeat them, and revive Captain Atom, who joins Justice League. They learn of Luthor's plot and it becomes leaked to the world. Batman is freed, and Vice President Pete Ross becomes president. However, he is defeated in an election by Jonathan Horne. Wayne Enterprises' stocks soar and they buy LexCorp, but sell the Daily Planet. At the end of the movie, Luthor is on trial for the death penalty, but the outcome is not determined yet. Libra, disgusted with Luthor, says, "Crisis awaits", and a large shadow emerges behind. Characters *Lex Luthor *Clark Kent/Superman *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Wally West/The Flash *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Libra *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *J'onn Jonzz/Martian Manhunter *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Pete Ross *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force *more TBA